


Poem - Heart Of Gold

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Begging, Biting, F/M, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Licking, Love Bites, Multi, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori





	Poem - Heart Of Gold

Seek my pulse,  
Let your skilled tongue explore me,  
Find the sweetest place  
To sink your perfect teeth.  
A single try  
And I'm already shaking,  
A ragdoll in your arms,  
Lick the pain away  
And suckle my desire to the surface.  
I need you,  
Perhaps more and more  
With each sunrise in the morning,  
I crave this,  
An instrument to be handled  
By your skillful fingers,  
Gripping my hair and angling me  
In the most unholy of ways.  
Sink into my flesh again  
Drive me to the edge of passion  
Or to the edge of the bed  
And make me cry your name in a desperate,  
Whimpering plea for more.


End file.
